


Bold Move Ms.Smoak

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sleep Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is left alone with Oliver after he is shot and she wants to touch his body. Things get out of hand quickly when she wants to get more hands on. Then Felicity gets pregnant and Oliver needs to deal with the new responsibility. </p><p>There is a lemon leave a comment if you want more.</p><p>Chapter 2 Felicity is pregnant and tells Oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arrow

 

This takes place when Oliver is near death. 

 

Oliver was laying on the table in a coma while Felicity just stared at his still form. God he was so ripped even when he wasn't using them his muscles looked prominent. She briefly looked around and remembered John went home and left her alone with Oliver. 

 

Over time she kept getting bolder and moving closer until she was mere inches away from her hero. 'God why is he so hot? Is it the bad boy thing?' She then lightly ran her fingers over his body taking in the feeling of his smooth skin with marred skin. It was pleasant. She kept getting bolder and she placed her hand on his 'package'. She was in a full on blush and in a lustful mood. She could also feel his love arrow pulse and throb as her touch became harder. 

 

She then slowly undid his pants and then pushed his member through his boxers. He was easily 9 inches and thick. Felicity could feel her panties go wet at the sight of him. 

 

She moved her other hand under her waistband to find her clit. She was so horny and it wasn't helping that he smelt so good. A kind of musk a girl wants I'm her bed and on her clothes. She kept fingering herself but she wasn't close it was like her body was telling her to do more. 

 

She slowly leaned down and licked the underside of his cock bottom to top and lightly swirled her tongue around the head. Oliver made no movement as she had her way with him. She kept fingering herself while she was sucking on him and then she tried to deep throat him which resulted in her mind going foggy and her exploding orgasm. 

 

She came up and saw a trail of saliva from her mouth to his cock. She quickly wiped it off and moved to put him back in his pants. After a couple minutes of struggling she realized his arrow wasn't going to fit in his tight leather pants. She panicked and started thinking of ways to bring it down so she went back to sucking him off. 

 

It was her best option considering it wasn't going down anytime soon and he can't wake up like that because it would point right to her unless she said John was gay but that wouldn't work. 

 

After another five minutes he erupted in her mouth. She was in the middle of a deep throat which caused his load to choke. She quickly swallowed his load and realized he tasted sweet. 

 

When she was done licking him clean she looked down and saw he wasn't going down. His boner refused to die she wanted to cry out in frustration but she didn't want to wake him. 

 

She started to pace around before coming to the conclusion she was going to have to step this up. She undid her skirt and got on the table straddling her boss. She pushed her panties aside and sank down on his cock. She quieted her moan by biting her finger as much as she could. He was inside her so deep. 

 

She slowly started to rock back and forth and started to bounce crazily on him. She then felt an orgasm rip through her she stopped her motions and closed her eyes tight trying to block out the screaming pleasure she wanted to express. She the resumed riding him. 

 

Every thrust was punishing her pussy. His rock hard cock was ringing her insides due to his size and him hitting the end of her pussy. Not to mention she was so tight around him she could feel every vein and his heart beat. It was so wonderful and terrible at the same time. If only he was participating well willingly. She just kept riding him enjoying the sound of slapping skin and the sound of his cock leaving her pussy right before thrusting back in to her wet hole. 

 

She kept upping the pace, "Cum for me Oliver come on". She then felt him finally blow his load so deep in her pussy she couldn't breathe. Her body was in chaos trying to enjoy the pleasure while she tried to repress it while her insides felt hot. 

 

After she caught her breath she felt Oliver soften inside of her. She quickly got off, licked him clean and dried him off before getting his pants back on. Completely forgetting her own. She relished the taste if their love so sweet from the both of them. 

 

She then went to the computer chair and fell asleep. 'Satisfying a super hero is hard work'. 

 

She woke up to Oliver looking at her with a strange look. She screamed, "Oliver what are you doing"? 

 

He just looked at her lap with a small smirk, "Were you watching porn in my sanctuary"?

 

She looked down at her panties and screamed and scrambled to find her skirt and put it on, "No Mr.Queen that wasn't it". 

 

He tilted his head, "Either that or you took advantage of me in my sleep, but that couldn't be it. You are to innocent and nice to fo that". 

 

She awkwardly laughed, "Exactly I was just bored and had to pass time". 

 

He nodded, "Okay". He slowly walked away and said, "You give a great blowjob". 

 

She said, "Thanks…I mean what". She was too late the door was already slammed closing her in a box of shame. "I am never going to live this down."

 

End 

 

Like it and do you think I should make more comment on which olicity encounter gets you hot and I'll write it. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds out she is pregnant

Arrow bold 2  
  
A couple months have passed since Felicity's encounter with Oliver. The event hasn't been spoken since his little joke. She knew he was awake so it wasn't technically rape especially since both of them enjoyed it.  
  
"blach ragghh"! Felicity was painting her toilet with vomit and she had a pretty good idea why. Mainly because Oliver released his load inside of her and that she couldn't control herself. Now she had to tell Oliver someone who had the most dangerous job and time consuming. She wanted to tell them but maybe she shouldn't would he be mad, call her a liar or a gold digger. She could already feel the tears threaten to fall.  
  
'I will talk to Diggle first".  
  
-Big Belly Burger-  
  
Diggle sat across from Felicity mouth agape, "You what"?  
  
She was blushing, "I slept with him and now I'm pregnant".  
  
John was rubbing his face, "Oh my god how is Oliver going to react, how will his family"?  
  
Felicity was now looking down in shame, "W…what if I got rid of it"?  
  
John stopped mid rant, "He should know Felicity because if you do it and he finds out he would be furious or break down even more".  
  
"What else am I supposed to do he won't quit his job and I want a chid to grow up with a father."  
  
Diggle reached out and put a hand on her's, "You need to tell him I'll even be there if you want".  
  
Felicity sighed, "No I should be a man about it. Now I want a 6 patty monster burger".  
  
-Arrow cave-  
  
Oliver walked into his cave as usual before the others showed up so he could do a light work out. He took off his shirt ready to jump on the bar but saw Felicity sleeping in her chair. He smiled and went to go wake her up.  
  
Felicity woke with a jolt and was face to face with him. "Ahh what's up boss"?  
  
He grinned, "Fine what are you doing here so early"? He jumped on his bar and started to go up the ladder.  
  
She tried to mumble her situation but he couldn't hear her over the metal clanging together. So she screamed, "I am pregnant".  
  
Oliver was a rung away from the top but came falling down when he heard Felicity. He hit the ground and groaned in pain, "Fuck".  
  
Felicity rushed over, "Oliver I'm sorry for distracting you".  
  
He looked at her, "So you really are pregnant"? She slowly nodded. He stood up, "I take it this happened when you raped me in my sleep".  
  
She scoffed, "Please you enjoyed that".  
  
"I didn't consent".  
  
She screamed, "You didn't stop me".  
  
He sighed, "I was a awake but barely okay I couldn't move my arms I was on morphine and sedatives. That doesn't change the fact that you have ".  
  
She cut him off, "Stop playing the victim we both know there has been a little sexual tension between us".  
  
He ran his hands through his hair, "That doesn't change the fact your pregnant. Why aren't you on the pill"?  
  
She scoffed, "So it's the woman's responsibility?"  
  
"It is when they are doing it while the guy is asleep".  
  
She started to tear up, "This was a mistake everything I have ever thought of you. I had a crush because you made me feel safe and your kind I know you would never hurt me. Now I know your just like every other guy".  
  
He was now yelling, "I am a vigilante Felicity I am wanted by everyone. I put my life in danger every day now you want me to be a dad".  
  
She shook her head, "So do you want me to get an abortion? Because I swear to fuckin Christ I will do it".  
  
That stopped Oliver's rage, "No Felicity. I…I just don't know what to do I mean you would be in danger. I want you in my life but I need to finish my mission".  
  
She nodded, "I know you want to see this through but is it worth all of the pain. I mean you already created a monster in Helena".  
  
He bowed his head in shame, "Felicity what do you want me to do"?  
  
She pulled him into her arms, "Get another partner to watch your back and be there for me and your baby".  
  
He nodded, "Okay but you have to move into my place".  
  
She pulled away, "No Oliver your family would think I am a gold digger and I need lots of computer space".  
  
He shrugged, "They will understand and my house is huge I have my own wing".  
  
She smiled, "Let's tell your family first and see how that goes before we make plans".  
  
-Queen dinner table-  
  
Oliver and Felicity were sitting at one end of the table across from Moria, Thea, Tommy, and Laurel. After Oliver said he wanted a dinner his mother invited the others.  
  
Dinner was half way through when Oliver clanged his knife to his glass. "I have an announcement to make". Everyone was now fixated on Oliver and was wondering about his date. "Recently I formed a friendship with Felicity and recently we took it to the next step that resulted in her being pregnant".  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing which caused Thea to drop her glass, Laurel to stop breathing and Moria to nearly faint.  
  
Tommy spoke first, "Congrats man you…um congrats".  
  
Thea stood up, "God Oliver nothing can be normal around here". She then stomped up to her room.  
  
Moria spoke next, "Oliver I know you have been on the island and you haven't heard of Anna Nichole Smith".  
  
Oliver cut her off, "Mom Felicity isn't like that. This was an accident but we both want to make it work".  
  
Laurel coughed, "Wow deja Vu you said something like that to me after we kissed when you were under house arrest".  
  
Tommy looked to Laurel, "You never told me that".  
  
Laurel threw her hands up, "Because it didn't go anywhere he said he was damaged then he goes and fucks miss nerd".  
  
Felicity stood up, "You are just bitter because you blew your chance".  
  
Laurel stood up and made a move toward Felicity but before she could Tommy grabbed her as Oliver pulled back Felicity.  
  
"Go ahead have Oliver but don't come crying to me when he fucks your sister and you believe his bull shit again and again". Laurel then broke Tommy's grasp and left the dining room as Tommy was following her.  
  
Now the only person who was left was Moria.  
  
Felicity sat back down, "Mrs. Queen I just want to say I really like your son and I am not a gold digger".  
  
Moria nodded, "Then please tell me how you met, your first date, and what you know about each other".  
  
Felicity nodded, "Well we first met because Oliver approached me to help him get reacquainted with modern technology. I taught him windows 8, iPods, and some video games. Then he asked me to dinner at a burger place. We had a great time and we talked about our personal lives. I'm normally a shut in since I am a geek and live my computers. I don't have any family or close friends. Oliver told me about his life and we both work out together."  
  
Oliver nodded, "Felicity is the most kind woman I've ever met she doesn't have a bad part about her. We both love to do computer stuff together she enjoys teaching. She helped me find new music even is going to help me with the audio at the club".  
  
Moria nodded, "Okay so this wasn't a one night stand and you both seem to be in the beginning stages of love".  
  
Oliver then blurted out, "I asked her to move in".  
  
Moria gasped, "Why would you do that"?  
  
"Because I want her close, I don't want her being pestered by paparazzi and I want to be there for her."  
  
"Fine but I want you to be the perfect gentleman and help her anyway you can". The couple nodded at the terms.  
  
-2 days later-  
  
Felicity was all moved into Queen Manor Oliver and Diggle got everything to the house but she had to set up her computers and clean them of her diaries and her erotic material.  
  
Oliver had to completely redo his room he got rid of a book case a couple chairs and had to get a bigger desk and bed that isn't even before Felicity wanted the room color changed. She wanted it a lighter color and made Diggle do it.  
  
They were both laying in their now California king size bed. Felicity had never been so comfortable, "Oliver I love this bed".  
  
He nodded, "Yeah after a rough night it is perfect to relax. I am glad you like it so what do you want to do".  
  
Felicity was on her tablet which was connected to the arrow cave. "We'll nothing needs to be done at the cave and I am not hungry so I don't know".  
  
Oliver smiled, "How about I experience the feeling of you on me riding me like you did before". By the end of that statement he was whispering it in her ear.  
  
She shuddered, "Oh Mr. Queen I shouldn't sleep with my boss".  
  
"We'll do you want that raise or not".  
  
She smiled, "Well I guess I will start it off like last time."  
  
She wasted no time taking it inside her mouth to suck. Her lips formed a tight O-ring around his shaft and her head quickly bobbed back and forth as she was easily giving Oliver the best blowjob of his life.  
  
The room became filled with the vulgar sound of Felicity sucking and slurping on his cock. He could see her saliva glistening off his erection whenever her head pulled back, only for her head to push back forward to suck it all with up with her vacuum. And with every bob of her head, her lips would go just a bit deeper, taking Oliver further inside her mouth.  
  
Before Oliver knew it, she had fully deep throated him with her lips nearly touching his crotch, taking in all of his cock inside her mouth. Felicity looked up at him and moaned the words, 'ta da', as if to show off her exceptional talent in giving a blowjob.  
  
Felicity's mouth started inching its way back after deep throating him. But where her lips once were, she covered with her hand and began jerking him off at the same time; giving him the pleasure of both her mouth and her fingers.  
  
"Felicity...I'm about to cum..." the blonde warned.  
  
For better or worse, she ignored Oliver's warning and kept at it. If anything, it only seemed to embolden her as she began to stroke and suck even harder. The pleasure he was receiving reached its inevitable climax and he shot a huge load of cum inside of her hot mouth. Oliver continued ejaculating with ever stroke she gave him, and all of it was sent straight to her stomach with her tight lips concealing everything combined with her mouth's powerful suction.  
  
"You taste so good," she said casually, looking up at him  
  
He pulled her up to him, "God Felicity you are amazing".  
  
She smiled, "You are too you are so big I can't wait for you to punish me with your arrow".  
  
"I don't know if it could've been any hotter," grinned Oliver. He never let himself go all out like this. Felicity and Oliver came together in another round of lip wrestling as they made out. They still had some sexual energy to expend and they didn't holding back in letting it out.  
  
After making out and building a new round of arousal, Oliver pinned Felicity on her back again and plowed into her pussy with his hard dick while holding her legs up in each hand. He built a fervent pace and then hitched her legs over his shoulder and leaned over her so he could plow into her harder. Felicity also had a little fun with Oliver by holding onto his neck, hitching her legs around his waist, and rocking her body against his while he ran his fingers over her naked skin in a tantalizing display of delight. They went at it like this for a while until he flipped Felicity over so she was on her hands and knees while he slammed his cock into her tight cunt while she rocked her body against his.  
  
It was fun, exhilarating, and full of pleasure. Their naked bodies were dripping with sweat under the sun. It made their skin rub together in a smooth, sensual manner. Felicity and Oliver moaned to every mind numbing sensation, drawing it out and enjoying the feeling. They went at it until they felt their final climax drawing near. Felicity was on her knees, facing away while Oliver was thrusting his penis into her vagina from behind while rubbing her breasts. And for this last peak, they sought to share it.  
  
"UH UH OH Felicity! Felicity, I'M CUMMING SOON! I'M CUMMING!" grunted Oliver.  
  
"UH UH ME UH TOO! OH CUM WITH ME! CUM WITH ME!" cried Felicity, bucking her hips harder as her peak drew near.  
  
Their skin clashed and their bodies rocked. Oliver hungrily kissed her neck and squeezed her breasts while Felicity fondled her clit as his dick plowed into her. They did it harder and faster, coordinating their bodies for the final push. And with a few fervent motions, they were sent over the edge.  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FELICITY!" moaned Oliver, thrusting his cock into her as far as it would go.  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OLIVER!" cried Felicity, arching her body as mind numbing bliss consumed her being.  
  
Oliver's cock exploded in another burst of cum while Felicity's pussy clamped down on his dick, squeezing him for every last drop. She could feel her painted insides crave more but that would need to be another time it was a new addiction. Hot pleasure filled their bodies and moans of delight echoed through the midday air. It was the perfect way to end a long awaited fuck.  
  
Oliver smiled as he stared deep into Felicity's eyes, "We are going to have lots of fun".  
  
She nodded, "Yeah this is".  
  
End  
  
If I get enough viewers ill make another chapter.  
  
And can someone write a story when the cast reads my fics and reacts but still ends in olicity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity doesn't like the history between Helena and Oliver.

Bold 3

Start

Oliver walked into the Arrow cave, "Diggle does it ever end"? 

Diggle just stared at his boss, "Pregnant women are like that and you forget I'm the one that does her errands also". 

Oliver was near the breaking point it Felicity was in her fifth month of pregnancy and she is always in need of something. It was becoming very annoying. 

Diggle then turned to the monitor, "That is the least of your concerns now. Look who is back". 

Oliver looked at the screen and groaned at the site of Helena another woman that was trouble. "Well that is just great Diggle I am really starting to wish I was back on that island". 

He just cracked a smile, "Well what is your plan"? 

Oliver shrugged, "Find her ask her to kindly get the fuck out of my city."

Oliver went home to check on Felicity, but received a nasty surprise when he walked into the living room to see Helena talking to Felicity. 

Felicity looked to Oliver, "Why didn't you tell me you dated Helena"? 

Oliver quickly answered, "It never came up. Helena what are you doing here"?

Helena stood up, "I was just checking in to see how you were doing imagine my surprise when I find you are about to become a dad". 

Oliver quickly grabbed Helena's arm and led her away from Felicity, "What do you want"? 

She just smiled, "I need your help finding my father"? 

"He is in jail". 

"He is cutting a deal for witpro". 

Oliver shook his head, "Let it go Helena move on". 

Helena was now glaring at Oliver, "Don't make me try to change your mind". 

Oliver just smiled, "Try it and I will end you". 

She just leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "You couldn't hurt me". She then sashayed her way out of Queen Manor. 

Oliver went to Felicity, "What happened"? 

"Nothing she came over to talk to you then we got to talking. We compared notes, she felt the bump and talked done more". 

"Felicity don't take her lightly she is a killer". 

Felicity gasped, "What why did you date her then"? 

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose, "She was an incompetent child when I met her and I helped her become the Huntress". 

Felicity just groaned, "Of course you meet her fuck her and train her while I just sit on the computer". 

Oliver tried to diffuse the situation, "No no I was just lonely and that was before us". 

Felicity was tearing up, "Do you see me as a possible crime fighter or just a geek who blows you for a job well done". 

"No Felicity I love you more than I ever loved her". 

She gasped, "You loved her". Felicity then got off the couch and stormed to her room. 

Oliver was about to follow her but said, "Fuck it". 

Opening of the club.

Felicity was all dressed up not because she wanted to but because she was Oliver's girlfriend and it was her duty even if he was an ass. 

Oliver was standing with his family and friends as they clanged glasses in honor of his club. They all had champagne except Felicity whose glass was filled with Mtn Dew. 

After a while Oliver had started to walk around his club shaking hands but after a while he went to his cave and saw Helena twisting Tommy's arm. "Help me Oliver or I swear to god I will cripple your friend". 

Tommy was screaming in pain as his arm was at a very unnatural angle. 

Oliver quickly complied so his friend wouldn't be in anymore pain. As soon as Helena let go he ran out of the cave leaving the two vigilantes alone. 

Oliver was just staring at Helena disappointedly, "You are in so much pain you don't care who you hurt. You should have let me help you because you are acting like a child". 

Helena laughed, "Who are you to judge me hypocrite". 

"I am someone who doesn't want you to lose who you are to revenge. You are hurting innocent people something your father did. You are just like him". 

Helena charged at him and pushed him to the ground to which he quickly got up, "See you need to control yourself". 

Helena tried to kick him in the face but he blocked it and sweeper her legs and out his heel on her throat. "That was or thing I couldn't teach you." He could feel her squirming helplessly beneath him. "I have never killed a woman before but your threat against my family can not go unanswered for". 

Helena was gasping for air, "Please". 

Oliver closed his eyes immediately regretting this moment. He took his foot off her throat and watched as she scrambled to get up. "You would have killed me"? 

He quickly sat down, "I couldn't do it". 

She just stared at him, "Is it because you still have feelings for me". 

He shook his head, "No I love Felicity but I still care for you and want the best for you". 

Helena hung her head wishing Oliver still wanted to be with her. "What if the best thing for me is to be with you". 

"I am having a child Helena I can't leave her for you. I do love her and want to make it work". 

"What about that lawyer"? 

Oliver shrugged, "Ever since Felicity and I shared the news I haven't talked to Laurel". 

Helena put her hand on Oliver's, "I am sorry for threatening your family, but can you please help me find and kill my father". 

Oliver nodded, "Just promise me that when this is done you let me finish training you and you do things my way."

Helena nodded, "I promise after this last job I will do everything your way". 

They both shook hands and went back up to the party. 

Felicity was looking over from the balcony trying to spot Oliver. After a few minutes she spotted him coming out of the back with Helena in tow and she felt like her heart was bring ripped from her chest. She quickly grabbed her purse and left the club. 

Oliver quickly sought out Diggle at the bar. "Diggle take Helena some where safe. Where is Felicity"? 

Diggle looked towards the balcony, "Well she was up there mane the noise became to much and she left."

Oliver nodded, "She is probably at home. I'll go check on her and leave Tommy in charge". 

-Queen Manor-

Oliver walked into his room to see Felicity crying under the sheets of their bed. He slowly approached using his stealth, "What's wrong"? 

Felicity screamed, "Don't do that and what's wrong is that you don't love me you think I'm fat and want to be with Helena". 

"What are you talking about"? 

She looked him dead in his green eyes with her puffy ones, "I saw you and her coming out of the back". 

Oliver took her hand, "Felicity she took Tommy hostage and tried to break his arm. I gave in and said ill help her kill her father". 

She started to wipe her eyes, "That's it"? 

He nodded, "I love you Felicity". 

She smiled, "Sorry I'm acting so crazy lately but I love you and am scared of losing you. I mean you are way out of my league". 

Oliver smiled, "Felicity you are the kindest and smartest person I know". 

Felicity smiled and kissed Oliver, "I love you so much". She then winced, "Oh my god I can feel the baby kick". 

Oliver quickly put his hand on her stomach, "Are you sure you are okay waiting to find out the sex of the baby"? 

Felicity nodded, "We should be surprised like everything else about each other". 

He cracked a smile and wrapped Felicity in a hug, "Things will get better and I promise that I will be there no matter what". 

And with that final thought both of them drifted to sleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Bold 4

Oliver was working out in the cave with Diggle, Helena and Felicity. Over the last couple weeks Helena took Oliver's training seriously and the business with her father was behind her. Oliver helped her raid the safe house and she put an arrow in his chest. 

Now Helena was taking a break from Oliver's upper body work out and just watched him along with Felicity. The two had a long talk about boundaries and Oliver and Helena respected Felicity and promised hands off. They both loved to look and they both became friends.

Diggle stared at the two, "You know he's not the only good looking guy in the room".

Helena just glanced at Diggle, "You do that and I'll stare at you too". Diggle rolled his eyes vowing to work out harder. 

Oliver dropped down, "Enough. Felicity next target". 

Felicity spun around to the screen, "This guy is the worst of the worst and it causes people to live in horrid living conditions."

Oliver nodded, "Okay I'm going to suit up". 

Helena made a move to get out if her chair but Oliver stopped her, "No Helena stay here and improve your archery. You need to learn patience". 

"You suck". 

"But I can shoot". 

Oliver went to the villains apartment but he wasn't there and there were signs of foul play. When he got to the cave Felicity was still at the computer and Helena was shooting a target. She had a nice grouping going. 

"He wasn't there and his place was trashed like from a struggle". 

Helena smiled, "Guess one of his tenants beat you to it". 

Oliver walked over to his book and crossed the name out. "Let's try another". 

Diggle grabbed to book out of Oliver's hands, "They aren't going any where take a break train Helena or get a bite to eat". 

Felicity spoke up, "I have a pizza in the club freezer. Diggle could you run up and put it in the oven". Diggle nodded not wanting to anger Felicity who loved her pizza. 

Oliver walked over and kissed Felicity then walked over to Helena, "You are getting better but you need some more practice. Now pick up a pair of fighting sticks and lets see if you could fair better than Diggle."

They fought for 20 minutes until Diggle came down with the pizza. Oliver and Helena both took some hits and were cradling some already bruising spots. 

They all ate the pizza like a family but when it came down to that last piece Felicity got scary. Then they each got a text message with a URL inside. Felicity wasted no time before heading to the computer and pulling it up. 

There was Oliver's target handcuffed in a dark place with a gun in his chest. Then an ominous voice came on, "You are an evil man but I will give you 10 minutes to plead your case". 

Oliver was now in battle mode, "Felicity start tracking him, Helena gear up."

Felicity was working as hard as she could but she couldn't find this guy. He was using advanced firewalls and it was like the location was constantly changing. 

The voice came back on, "I have heard enough and I find you guilty". He then shot him in the chest. 

Felicity cringed at the sight of a dead man. Helena was pissed, "Who the fuck is this guy"? 

Oliver was pacing, "I don't know but I need everyone looking. Diggle talk to your contacts in the NSA, Felicity do your hacking stuff and Helena you and I are going to patrol and look for anything out of the ordinary."

-Next Day-

Oliver and Helena were at the building where Felicity said 'The Savior' was. "Helena stay out here and make sure no one leaves". He then rushed inside knocking down doors. 

When he made it to the roof he was screaming into his headset, "He's not here". 

Felicity then changed the location, "He's a mile ahead of you on 4th street". 

"Helena go I will meet you there". 

When Helena got to the address it was an empty lot, "Oliver it's empty here". 

Oliver stopped cold on the rooftop, "What them where is he?"

Felicity was struggling to talk, "I don't know…I lost him". 

Oliver just screamed into his headset, "Everyone back to the cave". 

-The cave-

Oliver was pacing while Felicity was looking ashamed. Helena was beating on a dummy while Diggle was watching this unfold he broke the silence, "So what else do we have?"

Felicity perked up, "I need to go through it". She then retreated to her computer to try and find something. 

Oliver rubbed his face, "I gotta go and do some club stuff". 

After a few hours of working on club things the news grabbed his attention. "The savior is back and is streaming a video directly to us. We haven't seen this footage so be aware". 

The video cut to a kid no more than 19. Tommy broke him out of his thoughts, "I know that kid". 

"From where"? 

"He is Thea's friend". At that moment Thea came running in crying, "Oh my god Roy". 

Oliver took Thea in his arms, "What happened"? 

She was struggling to breathe, "We were having a fight but someone came and kidnapped him". 

Oliver took her face in his hands, "I promise you he will be fine". He then ran down to his lair and saw everyone around the computers. 

"Can you find him"? 

Felicity nodded, "Diggle knew the noise in the video, it's an abandoned subway station". 

Oliver put on his hood as Helena did the same. 

They both repelled down into the subway and made there way to the train. 

Helena climbed on the too and cane in on the left while Oliver broke through the right. Oliver quickly took the attention so she tried to free the boy.

Oliver raised his bow, "Put the gun down". 

The man looked confused, "Why? We are the same doing right for the city". 

"No you are killing you need to give people a second chance". 

"My wife didn't get a second chance and he shouldn't either". The man turned and got of a shot before getting an arrow through the chest. 

Helena had shielded Roy and got up after Oliver had killed the man. Roy looked at his saviors, "Who are you guys"? He didn't get an answer before the hero's disappeared. 

Oliver and Helena were standing on the club balcony and watched as Thea embraced Roy and kissed him. Helena laughed, "Are you sure we should have saved him"? 

Oliver shook his head, "We will see if the hood needs to make a visit". 

They then proceeded to go back to the cave. Oliver went over to Felicity who was smirking, "What do you think of Thea's boy toy"? 

Oliver frowned, "I don't like the way you phrased that but he deserved a second chance."

Felicity smiled, "Wanna head home"? 

Oliver just nodded, "Yeah you need rest". 

When Oliver finally came to bed Felicity was so close to falling asleep. "Felicity are you okay"? 

She nodded, "I am just tired. I love you". 

He kissed her forged and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too". 

End 

Hope you liked it comment. 

I am planning to do another chapter fic where they get married because Felicity is from Canada and her visa is up.


	5. Chapter 5

Bold 4

This takes place in episode 19 except Felicity is pregnant and Helena is still with the team. 

Start

Oliver watched as everyone left his club with Helena on the balcony. He was teaching Helena how to read people and what place better than a club. People in clubs go through a large range of emotions: anger, sadness, lust, indifference, inebriated and liars. 

Oliver saw Tommy wave him down and descended the stairs to hear what his friend had to say. "We are out of the black and into the green". 

He just smiled and took the books, "Who knew that we could get money for a club instead of wasting it in them". 

Tommy laughed, "It should be illegal to make this much money for this". 

Then the pair heard a voice neither if them was fond of. "What's illegal"? 

The pair turned around and saw what they feared Det. Lance. Oliver smiled, "What can we do for you"? 

The detective pulled out a photo and pills. "Either of you recognize them"? Both nodded only to receive a glare. "This girl was in your club and died from dancing in the streets high on vertigo before she got hit by a car". 

Oliver shrugged, "It didn't happen in here and it's not our responsibility". 

The detective took a step closer, "It is if she got the drugs from you". 

Oliver frowned, "My sister almost died from the stuff do you think I would sell it". 

The detective looked around the room, "Then you wouldn't mind if I took a look around maybe behind the bar or in your safe"? 

Oliver was about to refuse when someone stepped in. "Not without a warrent detective". 

Lance turned around to see Helena Bertinelli. "Why are you here"?   
It was a question that he couldn't help ask since he had been trying to track her down in response to her fathers murder. 

Helena smiled, "I work here". 

Lance turned back to Oliver, "Now why would Mr. Queen want to hire a killer in a legitimate club if he wasn't doing something illegal". 

Oliver shrugged, "She's my friend and needed a job". 

"So was she here the night her father ended up with a crossbow bolt in his chest"? It was a trick question since they didn't release the date and if he knew then he had them. 

Oliver shrugged, "What date would that be? All I can tell you is that she hasn't missed a night of work since she started". 

Lance grit his teeth and walked out not before saying, "I will be back with a search warrant an arrest warrant". 

Tommy looked to Helena, "Why would you confront him when you are wanted for murder"? 

Helena smiled, "They have nothing on me and I wanted him to know where I am". 

Oliver shook his head, "It was a mistake now more eyes are on us". 

Tommy just let out a sigh, "Just take care of it Oliver". He then stormed out of the club tired if this vigilante bullshit. 

Oliver made a head motion to follow him to the lair. "I want you to hide everything except one computer some chairs and some furniture. Make sure you don't miss one arrow". 

She nodded, "What are you going to do"?

He threw on his outfit, "Visit The Count". 

-After-

Oliver walked into his room to see a very 7 month pregnant Felicity. She was ordered bed rest due to her stress due to Oliver's nightly activities. It put a stress on the babies and he was doing his best to comfort her. 

He slid into bed and wrapped his arms around her midsection as she was on her tablet. "So what did the detective want"? 

Oliver groaned, "Vertigo is back and Lance is trying to say we are selling it". 

Felicity looked down at Oliver putting his ears to her belly. "He really hates you". 

"Tell me about it". 

"So did you visit The Count"? 

He nodded, "He is insane and I am stumped". 

She laughed, "Why don't you let Helena do it"? 

He took his head off of her stomach. "What"? 

Felicity just smiled, "You have been training her for months and you still play the baby sitter. You took down the count once let her do it, like the trials in Star Wars". 

Oliver sat there in silence contemplating Felicity's idea. It had merit he was afraid of letting her go out on her own. Would she rise to the light or fall to the dark. "Okay". 

Oliver picked up his cell phone from his bedside and dialed Helena's number. 

When she answered he said, "Helena"? 

She groaned, "I am trying to sleep". 

He smiled, "I just wanted to say you have been doing so well in your training. I wanted to give you an opportunity to prove you know how to use my methods. Find the vertigo source and do what must be done". He then hung up the phone and saw Felicity was grinning. "What"? 

She just kissed his cheek, "At the end you quoted the emperor in Star Wars Revenge of the Sith". 

He returned the kiss but on her lips, "Well I have a free night tomorrow do you want to do anything"? 

She frowned, "Your mother thought we should take a birthing and parenting class". 

He frowned, "Why it can't be that hard"? 

She just laughed, "Oh excuse me did you babysit on the island. I haven't even held a baby in my life". 

Oliver groaned in defeat, "Did you plan this whole conversation"? 

She smiled, "I am a better liar then you". He kissed her, "I haven't loved you more". 

-Cave-

Diggle came down the stairs to try to talk to Oliver only to see Helena cursing at the computer. "Hey where is Oliver"? 

Helena quickly turned around on instinct but stood down when she saw it was John. "Oliver is letting me take the lead on the new vertigo case". 

John crossed his arms, "And…"

She rolled her eyes, "And I can't find a lead and I don't have the skill to hack so in stuck". 

John looked at the computer, "What if we went and bought some. Oliver has trackers we could put it on the money and trace it". 

Helena smiled, "Thank you for helping me. I know you don't like me but I can't fail". 

John gave her a smile in return, "I understand you now. A loved one of mine was killed by a man and I want revenge". 

Helena smiled even wider, "Let me tell you it's worth it. When I killed my father my anger was gone and I felt that Michael had peace."

John nodded, "Now that I know you I can see that we are alike. Not to mention when the baby is born you and I will have to pick up the slack". Diggle went over to the workbench and added the trackers to the money. 

Helena looked for local drug dens on the computer. While John 'hooded' up in a different sense. 

-The next night-

Oliver was sitting behind Felicity on the floor of a birthing class. When they walked in they drew some attention. 

The teacher was in front of the room, "Okay future parents this course will be covering the birthing process and some baby basics". 

After an hour Felicity was now able to breathe properly and knew the best way to hold a baby for feeding. Oliver quickly learned to change a diaper but holding the baby was difficult because he was unable to gently hold something. He was always holding a little to tight which was going to take time to learn. 

-Lair-

Helena had just stopped the drugged up lunatic at the aquarium and was sitting with John. "He was hit with water how could he die from that"? 

Diggle shrugged, "Look up drugs that can kill you if there is a spike in temp. Vertigo makes people run hot and the water was cold that's could have caused it."

She typed it into google and was staring at a medicine for the mentally ill. "Wait if this is in the new vertigo maybe the count has help on the inside". 

John nodded, "I will come with you don't know how many people are in on it."

-Queen Manor- 

Oliver was the first to flop on the bed. Felicity looked at him, "You are going to be a great father". 

He lifted his head, "You are going to be better this kid is going to love you way more than me". 

She leaned down and kissed him, "You know if I wasn't in pain I would rock your world". 

He chuckled, "If I wasn't so tired I'd let you. I am curious though if you have picked out any names". 

She shrugged, "For a girl I have been thinking Jade and for a boy Oliver II".

He smiled, "I like Jade but I want our possible son to be named in Russian". She quirked an eyebrow waiting for the explanation. "I am a Bratva captain and if I named him as a Russian he could have some valuable allies". 

She laid next to him and stroked his arm, "Are you going to train our son to be your successor". 

Oliver didn't know how to answer. "I don't know Felicity but I don't want him to be as weak as I was". 

She kissed his cheek, "If we are there for them it should be enough". 

"What if we weren't who would the godparents be"? 

Felicity knew Oliver never planned a head unless the situation was bleak. "Well John is obvious what about Thea"? 

Oliver shook his head, "Tommy or John and Helena". 

Even though she was friends with Helena she was still a little uneasy around her. "Well for a godmother we really have no other choice I don't have girlfriends and the only other girl you know is Laurel and Thea. Laurel hates me and Thea is still a kid herself."

He was about to respond but his phone rang. The screen lot up 'Helena'. He answered, "Yeah". 

The Count wasn't the mastermind he is still loony. It was a couple of doctors I was forced to kill the doctors but the Count isn't a threat". 

Oliver nodded, "Good job Helena. Felicity found that Lance has a search warrant for tomorrow."

"Okay everything will be done by then. I also just want to say thanks for trusting me to handle this". 

Oliver smiled and felt pride in his student, "You proved that you can control yourself and not let the anger consume you."

He shut off the phone and turned to Felicity. "She took care of the vertigo problem and now we are almost in the clear."

-The next day- 

Lance strolled in and saw Oliver, Helena and Tommy sitting around a table. "We have a search warrant and I want to search that secret room in the basement". 

Helena just smiled, "What happened to that arrest warrant". 

Lance grit his teeth, "Apparently since there was no forensic evidence and you have an alibi there isn't enough for one". 

She gave a light hiss, "That has to hurt". 

Lance went to the back and came face to face with a large steel door. "Open it". 

Helena did the honors and led them down stairs. Tommy turned on the lights to reveal boxes and what looked like a makeshift room. Helena just smiled, "Welcome to my home". 

Lance looked around and even opened a box of liquor and one of her boxes only to find underwear which only angered him more. "Then why bribe the inspector"? 

Tommy shrugged, "Because he would tell us she couldn't live here". 

Lance looked around one more time, "Well it looks like nothing is here". He then stormed out of the lair which gave Oliver and Helena wide grins. He was so close yet so far it was like watching Elmer Fudd. They both shared a laugh before Oliver said, "Now put it back the way I had it". 

End

Hope you like it and review and give suggestions on what you want to see.


	6. Chapter 6

Bold 5 

Well since there is a long hiatus I'm going to skip to the relation ship before episode 20. 

Start

The last two months were brutal on Felicity as she was about to give birth. Her ankles were swollen her boobs were HUGE and she was now unable to walk five feet without going to the bathroom or hurting. 

Oliver watched her in the bed playing angry birds on her tablet. "So are you feeling okay"? 

She just looked at him, "No I really want to do something but I can't and this kid isn't helping. I swear its like they are trying to kick their way out". 

Oliver chuckled, "Rumor is that Chuck Norris was born that way". 

"Wow it's too bad you still think those are funny". 

He looked shocked, "Chuck Norris is amazing. I would love to train with him he has only been beaten once". 

Felicity nodded condescendingly, "Yeah maybe 60 years ago."

Oliver snuggled up to her and put his ear on her belly, "Say Ollie". Felicity laughed at his humor. 

"Hem hem". The couples eyes flew to the door to see Thea. Felicity motioned her over to sit on the massive bed. Thea did so and said, "So you nervous"? 

Felicity shook her head, "I am really waiting for it to be over. I also can't wait to see what we are going to have". 

Thea looked at her brother, "What do you want it to be"? 

He smiled, "It's not an it and I am happy either way, but we only have the girls name so far". 

Thea started to rub Felicity's belly, "So are you guys going to get married"? 

Felicity started to choke on her tongue while Oliver just said, "Soon but we are going to be busy for the considerable future". 

Thea was still rubbing the belly, "I know I have been kind of avoiding you guys since you came out. I just wanted to say Felicity you are now family if you ever need anything". 

Felicity smiled and hugged her future sister in law. "Thank you Thea so how are things between you and Roy"? 

Thea rolled her eyes, "We are happy but he's really dead set on finding the hood to thank him". 

Felicity glanced at Oliver. He just smiled, "Well I hope he gets a chance". 

Thea quickly hugged her brother over the belly, "I am glad you are finally starting to act like a human instead of a robot". 

He chuckled, "Thanks Thea". 

She then got up to leave the room but not before saying, "Oh and Laurel wanted me to tell you she is sorry and wants to talk". She then left like saying goodbye. 

Oliver didn't want to move his head from the belly but knew a bad conversation was going to start. "I am not going to talk to her". 

Felicity lightly slapped his head, "Great then she will be even more angry. She might want to Congratulate us". 

He shook his head, "Last time I saw her that angry was when I came back and she was wishing me dead". 

"Ask Tommy if she's still angry"? Felicity suggested. 

Oliver raised his head, "Ever since we came out their relationship has been through the ringer. Tommy doesn't even mention her around me". 

Felicity stroked his face, "Just invite her and Tommy over and we could have Helena here too. In fact we could make it a party". 

Oliver let out a big sigh already feeling the upcoming confrontation. "Fine I will go and do some inviting. While I'm gone Diggle will be here". 

Felicity smiled, "We are in the manor I don't need a body guard". 

Oliver pointed to the door, "An assassin tried to kill me in this very room. I just want to be sure your safe". He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. 

-Club-

Oliver walked in to see Tommy and Roy moving some liquor around. "Hello valuable employees". 

Tommy looked up, "Shouldn't you be with your pregnant girlfriend"? 

He smiled, "She wanted me to invite you and Laurel to a party". He then glanced at Roy, "I bet Thea would love for you to come". 

Tommy frowned, "Why am I sensing something off"? 

Oliver dropped his mask of cheerfulness. "Because Thea told me that Laurel wanted to talk with Felicity and I and I would rather have that conversation be in a public setting and with you there. I know you are still insecure about your relationship with her. I don't want you to think I would pursue her I am in love with Felicity". 

Tommy rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. What he said was true he was afraid that he would take her away or that she would run into his arms. "Fine just text me the info". 

Oliver smiled and made his way to the lair to see Helena working on her archery. She had a grouping nearly rivaling his own. "Do you feel better"?

Helena heard the door but stayed focus on the bow. "A little. How's this"? She placed the bow on a table and watched as he inspected her work. 

"Very nice now let's see your quick draw".

He picked up a tennis ball and threw it up in the air and watched as Helena impaled it to the wall. "Nice". 

She gave him a wide smile, "You were right Oliver this is the right way". 

He smiled, "I am glad you kept with me and now I can consider you ready to help me. I now know that when you are alone you can keep your head". 

She gave a slight bow, "Thank you Oliver". 

He smiled, "Oh Felicity and I are throwing a party and I think you should come". 

She looked a little confused, "Is there something going down"? 

He chuckled, "I just want you there just in case. Laurel wants to talk to Felicity and I and it could go either way". 

Helena nodded, "No problem". 

-The Party-

Oliver was standing next to Felicity as their friends mingled and drank. Felicity turned to Oliver, "So far so good". 

Helena was at the bar pouring a drink when Laurel walked over. "Hand me the vodka". 

Helena looked at her with a glare, "You have hands". 

Laurel gave a fake smile, "I would have said please but when you twisted Tommy's arm my civility went out the window". Laurel was trying to look intimidating 

Helena gave a chuckle, "Feel free to make a move but it will be your last". 

Laurel knew who her father was and how he probably had her trained in martial arts like she was. She caved and got the vodka herself only to get a smirk. Laurel responded with, "So how long was it before Oliver replaced you"? 

Helena narrowed her eyes, "He's happy and I am happy. How do you feel knowing he is out of your reach"? 

Laurel huffed and walked back to Oliver, "I just need to tell you something."

Oliver looked at her questioningly, "Okay". Felicity was next to him and squeezed his hand. 

"I just want you to know I never stopped loving you. I love Tommy too but you were the one that stuck with me". 

Oliver shook his head, "Stop loving me Laurel because I can't be what you want me to be". 

Laurel nodded, "Then good luck with the baby". She then retreated to Tommy and they soon left. 

Helena was talking to Roy and Thea while Oliver was next to Felicity. She had been happy to see people and socialize. 

Moria came up to Felicity, "Well hello dear how are you?" 

Felicity smiled, "Anxious". 

Moria gave a warm chuckle, "Been there and you have my sympathy". Oliver smiled at his mother and Felicity socializing he then walked over to Thea. 

Roy was talking with Helena about how she got out of crime. Oliver saw Thea looking like the third wheel. "Hey sis what's up"? 

Thea shrugged, "Nothing much just glad Roy is going to give up the glades and move". 

Helena then finished her statement, "As long as you remove yourself from the area and surround yourself with good people you'll be fine". 

Roy put his arm around Thea only to see her big brother glaring at him. "Hello Mr.Queen". 

Oliver gave a small nod, "I have to borrow Helena". He then linked his arm with hers and walked her out of the room. 

As soon as they were out of ear shot he said. "I need you and John to go out and give me another solid alibi. I need the town to stay in fear when I'm down from the baby. Take out at least two names tonight". 

She nodded and left knowing John was gonna be behind her. 

After another hour there was a knock on the door. Oliver looked around and thought it was Laurel coming back for something she left. He answered the door to see Detective Lance. 

Oliver thought the worse and that something went wrong. "Hello detective". 

He gave a fake smile, "Can you tell me where you have been for the day"? 

Oliver just walked away back into the room with four witnesses. Lance was following him nearly yelling, "Don't you walk away from me".

Oliver just said, "Tell the detective where I have been today". 

Everyone gave a varied statement of he was here. Lance just gave a growl, "My daughter said the vigilante was in her home a month ago. I took prints and yours was on the window". 

"I was at Laurel's when she was attacked the first time and before that I was looking out the window". 

Lance glared at Oliver, "Oh how convenient". At that moment he got a call which made the detective leave in a huff. 

Moria looked at her son, "I think it's time we sue him this harassment has to stop". 

Oliver shrugged, "I did nothing wrong so I don't have anything to hide". He then took a seat next to Felicity, "Now if he harasses Felicity or the baby I will do something much worse". 

Felicity smiled and kissed him. "I love you too". 

Thea faked gag while they were kissing, "Disgusting". They paid her no mind and continued. 

-Later that night-

Oliver had put Felicity to bed and snuck out to the club to check up on Helena and Diggle. 

When he got to his lair Helena and Diggle were sparing. "At least you two are getting along". 

They stopped fighting and wiped their faces of sweat. John smiled, "Well it took a while but we are."

"How did tonight go"? 

Helena smiled, "Perfect both caved and gave back the money. I even saved Dig from a guy that was behind him". 

Oliver shook his head, "You are getting sloppy Diggle". 

He just said, "The hood takes away my peripheral vision". 

Oliver sat in a chair, "I manage just fine". He started to type when his phone rang. He saw it was Felicity, "Hey babe". 

"OH MY GOD IT'S HAPPENING GET BACK HERE NOW". 

Oliver didn't need to be told what was happening and he knew that he could beat the ambulance. "Felicity is going into labor we have to get going". 

Diggle looked confused, "She isn't supposed to be due for another week". 

"Baby has other plans Diggle".

They all ran out of the lair and into the garage and got on a motorcycle. 

By the time they got to the house the ambulance was just pulling up. Oliver got off and ran to his room to see Felicity in pain. She was trying to relax but she was failing. The paramedics put her on a gurney and was able to get her into the ambulance. Oliver rode with her and held her hand as she went through contractions every couple of minutes. 

When they made it to the hospital Helena and Diggle were right behind them. Oliver and Felicity were led to a room as Helena and Diggle stood guard. 

The doctor was looking directly into Felicity's 'hem hem'. "It doesn't look like your fully dilated so you still have some ways to go". 

Felicity then screamed, "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME I WILL KILL YOU"! 

The doctor then looked to Oliver, "We could do a C section but its not entirely necessary."

Oliver looked to Felicity to see a face that genuinely scared him, "Do it". 

-After-

Oliver was holding his little girl in his arms surrounded by his family. Moria was so proud of her son. Oliver handed her to his mother, "You are looking at Jade Queen". 

Felicity smiled at the sight of grandma and grand daughter. "Oh before I forget we have named John Diggle and Helena Bertinelli her god parents". 

Helena looked shocked since she didn't ask or even expect it. "Are you sure?" She asked in a shaking voice. 

Felicity nodded, "Yes you are like family and I trust you with her". 

John was in a similar boat, "Wow thanks man I thought it would have been Tommy". 

Oliver shook his head, "No I wouldn't trust Jade with him and Laurel. If anything happens to me or Felicity Jade will need you". 

Helena had hugged Felicity while John shook Oliver's hand. Meanwhile Thea was just making funny faces at her niece. 

Felicity reached out and grabbed Oliver's hand, "Can you believe it"?

He just shook his head, "I don't think I have seen them this happy since I've been home". 

The baby made its rounds in everyone's arms but the most surprising was Helena. When Helena held Jade she just stared into Helena's eyes. "God she has your eyes". Helena felt her ice heart melt a little thinking about maybe settling down one day. Then that thought was cut short when she remembered that Michael was dead. 

After everyone left Jade fed while Oliver watched and was blown away. Felicity the IT need was a glowing new mother. While he was a vigilante father, life was good. 

End

I toyed around with Malcolm being at the door instead of Lance. I also could t think of a good middle name for Jade. I was thinking Jade Slade Queen try saying that five times fast. I also named her Jade not because of Victorious but because Jade is green Oliver's favorite color. 

Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Bold 6

I saw episode 20 and wasn't all that happy with it and it couldn't go into this chapter at all. They are really pushing this Laurel thing even though everyone knows he's gonna end up with Felicity. 

Start

Oliver was looking into the eyes of Felicity as they laid in bed with the baby between them. Jade would only calm down when she could see and touch both of her parents. Had had shiny blonde hair with piercing green eyes. She even had a small birthmark in the shape of a V on the top of her hand. It wasn't solid but made up of tiny spots or moles. 

Oliver just kept staring before breaking their hour long silence, "Isn't this amazing"? 

She just nodded, "Yeah I didn't think I could have a baby as beautiful as her. Mostly because I have never had a guy as good looking as you interested in me".

He just gave her his charming smile, "I'm glad no one swooped you up before I came along". 

She just laughed, "You mean before I made a move you just sat back and enjoyed it". 

He leaned forward and kissed her, "Of course. Now is it almost time for her to eat"? 

Felicity nodded, "Why don't you go down stairs and get some food for me while I give some to your daughter". Oliver got out of bed and put on a plain t-shirt before leaving his room. 

Oliver entered the kitchen and saw the Queen personal chef. "Could you make Felicity's favorite with a vitamin shake"? 

The chef nodded and went to work as Thea walked in. "Hey baby daddy". 

Oliver frowned at the nickname mostly because it sounded like he was some poor ghetto teenager. "What's up with you"? 

Thea shrugged, "Roy has been busy at the club. How's the parenting going harder than you thought"? 

He shrugged back, "Nothing I can't handle."

Thea laughed, "Just wait til she gets older and becomes a teenager". 

Oliver didn't want to think about that scary thought. "As long as she doesn't get my wild streak I'll be fine". 

Thea just gave a small smile, "Just don't take any boat trips okay". 

He nodded and hadn't really thought about it until now but he was fearless except for boats. He couldn't even imagine how he would react as it shifted in the water compared to his horror story. "That's never going to happen. I am just glad Jade is quiet other than whimpering". 

"Well I am happy for you and Felicity you guys seem happy". Oliver nodded and took a bottled water off of the counter. "When are you going to get married"? Thea blurted out. 

Oliver coughed slash choked on the water. "We haven't talked about it". 

Thea smiled, "Well I would I am sure she wants it but doesn't want to add any more pressure". 

"I agree". The statement came from behind of Oliver in the form of his mother. "You need to be married so Felicity can take the Queen name and Jade's parents will be married like a proper family". 

Oliver nodded, "Okay I just need to find the opportune moment". 

Moria scoffed, "Your father asked me on a random Tuesday after we saw a broadway show. Be spontaneous I am sure she would appreciate it instead of the cliche nice restaurant or date of anniversary."

Oliver nodded, "Now I just need to find a ring". 

Moria pulled a necklace from beneath her shirt revealing a large 5 ct diamond engagement ring. "Your father gave me this but since I married Walter I just wear it around my neck."

The ring was placed in Oliver's hand like a great weight. His whole relationship with Felicity came to a ring and a baby the two biggest landmarks usually switched. "Thanks mom". He then hugged his mother before taking Felicity's food up to the bedroom. 

Felicity was feeding Jade as Oliver walked in and set her tray of food on her bedside table and handed her her shake. It was the best way to keep her healthy since she hated eating super healthy like Oliver. 

Oliver just stared at his future fiancé in bed sun shining in her hair as she nursed his heir. "Felicity I was thinking that we have a date night soon". 

She looked at him and back at Jade, "Late next week I want to wait until she turns one month". 

He nods, "I can do that". 

-Lair-

"Please Helena he killed my brother and this is our only chance". Diggle was pleading for Helena's help against Deadshot. 

Helena was panicking she was good but this guy was on Oliver's level not hers. "We need to wait for Oliver". 

"Oliver has a kid and this needs to be done now please". 

Helena caved, "Fine I need you on the ground and ill be on the tallest vantage point." She was super hesitant about this plan this guy never missed hell he hit Oliver. 

-At the setup-

Diggle was watching his old friend sitting at a small cafe table waiting for the target. She had a gun strapped to the bottom of the table and she had agents dressed up as janitors around the room. 

Then there was a gunshot it took out an undercover reading a paper. Diggle sprang into action tacking his friend to the ground grabbing the gun under the table shooting in the direction of the shots. 

Helena was running up the stairs when she came face to face with Deadshot. She raised her crossbow only to get it kicked out of her hand. She countered with a a block so he couldn't pistol whip her as she then grabbed his arm and pulled him back down the stairs with her. They both rolled down each taking some heavy blows until they reached the bottom. Where Helena was getting up to try and hit him. He was already up pointing a small .38 caliber at her head. She looked up only for her to see two big hands grab his head and jerked it to the left so hard his neck snapped. 

Helena let out a breath as she held her side where she would most likely have a bruise. "Thanks". 

Diggle grabbed her arm and put it over his shoulder as they walked away. 

When they made it back to the lair John was patching Helena up. "Thanks for stalling until I could get there". 

She gave a small chuckle, "It wasn't stalling it was hoping he would die or at least hit his head hard on the stairs. You did the rest". 

Diggle was wrapping her abdomen with gauze so her ribs would set. "You did a great job and settled a debt". 

She smiled, "I know how it feels, isn't it great". 

He nodded, "Like I don't have a cloud hanging over me and that my brother was avenged". 

"Same I killed my father and I thought that was it but while I was traveling I felt like Oliver was right. He said I should control myself and learn this archery stuff. Now I have clarity and a good job". 

John put away the medical supplies before saying, "Well I think that's enough for one night". 

Helena only responded in a grunt as she jumped off the table, "Remember Oliver wants us over at his house tomorrow". He nodded before heading up while Helena plopped on the couch she bought for the lair and drifted to sleep. 

End

Now please tell me how you want Oliver to propose all I have is cliché ideas. Hope you like it I am going to stop adding to my Helena Oliver fic since no one likes it. Also I might write a fic about how Feliciry invented time travel and the future group goes into the past same universe as this story. 

I would also love to someone write a fic of the arrow cast reading one of my fics and reacting. I have seen Harry potter do it and it would be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Bold 8

I am going to skip to when they are about to find the guy who kidnapped Walter. 

Start

The team was assembled in the lair after Felicity found a lead on Walter. Felicity was filling in the rest of them. "This man got 2 million for kidnapping Walter. He runs an underground casino". 

Helena leaned towards the screen and spotted the address, "I know that place a lot of my father's crew frequented there". 

Oliver turned to Helena, "Are you friendly with these people"? 

She shook her head, "No it's been out out that I killed a lot of criminals. They would kill me on site". 

Diggle stepped forward, "I guess I am up". 

Felicity butted in, "I can count cards I should go in". 

Oliver wasn't happy at that suggestion, "No I am not going to let you walk in there. You have no training and could get hurt". 

Felicity knew that was coming, "Diggle and I go in together and pretend we are a team they catch us both and he can protect me". 

Oliver glanced at John who gave him a nod showing his approval. Helena spoke up, "There is an entrance in the back so Oliver can take the front I can move on the back if anything goes wrong."

Oliver nodded, "Okay everyone get suited up". 

Skip to Felicity's capture

The man who ran the casino wasn't happy with this card counting blonde and her muscular partner. "You have been 86'ed. Leave before I have my boys break your legs". They were ready to leave when a guard pointed out, "They have earpieces". 

The man who ran the club just frowned, "Do you have another partner"? 

John smiled, "You won't like out partners". 

Oliver burst through the club doors after dealing with the armed guard outside. As soon as he entered people rushed him and shot at him. It didn't take long to take down his opponents. He rushed to the office to see Helena listening to the door. She gave him hand motions to their plan. She goes low he goes high and Felicity and John are in the center of the room. 

Oliver kicked the door open and shot an exploding arrow at the dart board. The man who had a gun to Felicity made a joke before the arrow exploded and knocked him to the ground. Diggle took care of the man holding him during the blast. 

Oliver interrogated the man and was horrified to learn Walter's fate. They all headed back to the lair in a somber mood. 

Skip to the rescue

Felicity had easily traced the call to Bludhaven. Helena didn't let Oliver try to talk her out of the rescue. Both of them parachuted to the compound. 

Oliver and Helena made quick work of the guards. They were petty thugs with low training. When they reached Walter they phoned for help and watched as he was airlifted to Starling General (don't know if that's the real name took a shot). 

Felicity and Oliver reunited with Walter and shared the news. They were living together and had a child. Walter took it in stride and congratulated them and couldn't wait to meet their child. Felicity refused to bring a baby into a hospital. 

When they walked out of the room they were stopped by Malcolm Merlyn. Felicity was doing her best to keep quiet. "I heard about Walter did he recognize any of his captors?"

Oliver shook his head, "They will get what is coming to them". Felicity was gripping Oliver's arm pretty hard. They were then pulled away by Laurel. Felicity never thought she would be glad to see Laurel. 

Oliver just asked, "What do you want"? His voice was filled with some malice. 

Laurel just sighed, "I am sorry I heard the news and just wanted to see if you were okay". 

Felicity just gave a fake smile, "He is doing fine". 

Laurel nodded, "Tommy and I split he thought that he was second place". 

Felicity mumbled, "Wasn't he"?

Oliver just shrugged, "Do you want him"? 

Laurel looked like she was puzzled, "Yes but I am still in love with you". 

Felicity cleared her throat, "Right here". 

Oliver shook his head, "I am in love with Felicity and you are in love with the idea of us. The idea where I didn't go to the island and we had the perfect life." With that he walked away with Felicity's hand in his. 

End

I will quickly complete the season. Sorry for the long update gap I was too caught up with the hot Olicity moments and how it could be turned into porn. If only it were real. Hope you like it also send me ideas for more lemons.


	9. Chapter 9

Bold 9

This skips to when Oliver learns that Malcolm is going to level the Glades. 

Also since Tommy didn't see Oliver with Laurel he doesn't go to the club. 

Start

The group were in the lair trying to come up with a plan. Felicity was typing away while Helena was yelling, "We need to kill him". 

Oliver was pacing, "It's not that easy. He probably gave the other Archer a trigger also."

Felicity spoke up, "I found a were house that that is storing the machine. How about Diggle goes and disables it while you and Helena take on Malcolm"? 

Oliver shook his head, "Malcolm shouldn't be that much trouble." Oliver quickly suited up and left. Felicity turned to Helena, "Please follow and make sure he is okay". 

Merlyn Industries

Oliver was staring down Tommy's father. "Where is the trigger"? 

Malcolm just gave a big smile, "Some where you can't get it. You need to make up your mind I nearly killed you last Christmas then you save me a month ago and now you are pointing an arrow at me". 

It dawned on Oliver that he was the Dark Archer. He released his bowstring and watched as he caught the arrow. He quickly tried to fire another but Malcolm threw the arrow back at him and he had to dodge. 

They then engaged in hand to hand combat. The moment Malcolm broke his bow they heard a crash and turned. Helena had just broke through the window and fired a crossbow bolt at Malcolm. It ended up in his shoulder but he fought through the pain as he knocked Oliver out with a roundhouse kick. 

Helena ran toward him and attempted to kick him only to get her foot caught. He pulled her leg toward him and punch her full in the face. She dropped to the ground unconscious. He then turned back to the hood and pulled it back to see Oliver Queen his sons best friend. 

Later

Oliver was awakened with a bucket of ice water to the face. He tried to move and found his whole body sore in addition to being strung up to the ceiling. 

Malcolm was just smiling, "I was not expecting this. You were proven innocent and had alibis. You are good."

Oliver looked around and saw that Helena was tied up next to him but had tape over her mouth. 

"I gagged her because I just wanted to talk to you. I want you to see that I am doing this city a service. The Glades is a cancer and when we rebuild it Starling city will be better than ever". 

Oliver grit his teeth, "You are sick is this what your wife would want"? 

Malcolm screamed, "She didn't deserve to die. I know what I am fighting for Oliver. That is why you come up short when we fight. Anyway I am off to reshape history". 

Oliver and Helena watched as he casually left the room. Oliver quickly maneuvered himself so he could pull himself up the chain. When he dropped from about half way up the pipe broke freeing both Oliver and Helena. They then went to each entrance and killed the guards that rushed in. Helena was almost killed by a guard if not for Diggle killing him. 

Diggle saw both of them safe, "I take back all the jokes I made about you keeping a tracker in your boot". 

Hellen's ripped the tape off of her mouth, "Could you have taken longer". 

Back at the lair

Felicity embraced Oliver as soon as he came down the stairs. She was so scared for his safety. "Thank god you are okay". 

Oliver kissed her, "I am sorry for worrying you."

Helena cleared her throat, "Can we kill him now"? 

Oliver nodded, "Kid gloves are off Felicity I need you to find out any and every possible locations. Helena I need you to go disarm the device when Felicity finds it. I am going to take Malcolm alone". He then moved to his box and pulled a very basic wooden bow from it. 

Diggle stopped Oliver before he could leave. "I am coming with you". 

Oliver shook his head, "No". 

Diggle just stared him down, "I am coming with you so there will be two of us and I have a gun". 

Oliver gave a small nod before kissing Felicity goodbye telling her to go home at the first sight of trouble. 

Back at Malcolm's office

Oliver and Diggle entered the office both weapons drawn searching for life but saw dead cops instead. Diggle put away his pistol and took one of their assault rifles. (It is what I would have done). 

Oliver then spotted a hidden room with light streaming out of it. He and Diggle approached it ready for anything. 

Malcolm was waiting in his archer gear. "I have been expecting you but not you Mr.Diggle."

John didn't give him a chance and opened fire. The archer dodged to the right out of his view. When he got closer he was disarmed pretty quickly. 

Oliver moved in and fought the archer. Both he and John weren't doing to well. The archer kicked John away and quickly left the secret room but not before throwing a knife at John. 

Oliver followed the archer with anger in his eyes. The archer has hurt to many of his friends. When he reached the roof he fired an exploding arrow. The archer caught it and then it detonated. 

The archer quickly recovered and pressed his attack on Oliver. After trading a few blows he had Oliver in a choke hold. 

Oliver saw an arrow on the ground and stabbed it through himself into the archer. 

Malcolm had no strength to keep the choke up as his body felt weak. It was like the strength left him as his body fought to stay alive. 

Oliver got to his feet and looked down at Tommy's father. "You have failed this city you are too dangerous to be left alive". With that said he took a mini arrow off his arm and threw it so it punctured Malcolm's jugular. 

Oliver then listened in to his earpiece. Helena was able to disable the device. He then walked over to Diggle as the ground started to shake he went to the ledge and saw half of the Glades crumbling. "Felicity I thought you disabled it". 

"I did I am reading there was a second in the projects."

Oliver hung his head in shame. He had failed this city. Thousands of people were dead because he couldn't save them. "Everyone head back to the mansion. We are done".

End

There will be more tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Bold 10

Queen Manor

Oliver, Felicity, Helena and John were sitting in the dining room. Helena was stitching up John while Felicity stitched up Oliver. Once Oliver was stitched up he started out, "Tonight we did the best we could". 

Helena let out a loud breath, "We should have anticipated a second device". 

Felicity just scoffed, "What are the odds Unidac built two just one would be nearly impossible". 

John was wrapping up his wound, "Malcolm is dead and your mother is in prison what is next"? 

Oliver had his face in his hands, "My mother failed this city and I am not going to help her. She was going to let innocent people die not to mention her hands in my fathers death". 

Felicity placed a loving hand on Oliver's arm and was rewarded with him placing his hand on hers. "Now that this is done how about we take a break from the Hood. Lets focus on us and helping to repair the Glades". 

Oliver nodded, "Your right. Tomorrow I will hold a press conference and start to aid the rebuilding. Helena I want you back at the club and move the lair here. Since my mother is gone we are going to use this as the new base operations. John just focus on getting better and Felicity spend time with our daughter."

Felicity gave a small chuckle at his thoughtful command. Truth was she hadn't spent much time with Jade recently due to the events. 

Helena broke in, "What about your sister"? 

It had completely escaped him to even think about his sister. She should have stayed in the manor. He ran to her room and burst through the door to see her sleeping with some guy in her bed. After looking closer it was the guy he saved. Doing his duty as a big brother he grabbed the kid by his neck and lifted him out of Thea's bed and pinned him to a wall. "Why are you in my sister's bed"?

Roy threw his hands up, "Nothing happened we were just sleeping". 

Oliver let go and pointed to the floor, "Sleep on the floor or else next time I will put you through a window."

Roy complied and laid down on the ground as Oliver left to check on his daughter. The head house keeper was taking care of her. He saw she was asleep in the rocking chair next to the crib. 

He approached the crib in stealth mode and looked down at the cutest blonde baby ever. He reached down and placed his finger in her open hand. He received a small squeeze in response. He leaned down and kissed Jade's forehead. 

Downstairs

Helena was icing her side and staring at Felicity, "What's next"? 

Felicity shrugged, "I don't know. I think Oliver is going to take some time off and run the company."

Helena nodded, "The city needs a new hero one not in a hood". 

Diggle nodded, "I think Oliver can rebuild the Glades and change it into a less dangerous city."

With that Oliver entered the room, "Yes I am going to help rebuild the Glades and run the company. We need to get this family back on track before we go out again."

Felicity nodded, "You are going to do amazing job honey". She gave him a reassuring smile and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

Next day in front of Queen Consolidated. 

Oliver was standing in front of a podium as flashes were nearly blinding him. "I will answer questions after. I just want to clear the air about what has transpired in the last 48 hours. I had no prior knowledge of my mothers involvement in this act of terrorism. I was just as shocked as the rest of you were. Some of you also have it in your mind that she will get off for being wealthy. I have taken steps to ensure that she won't be able to buy her way out of this. As of today I am taking over Queen Consolidated. Now this is a message for the people in the Glades. I know most of you lost homes, loved ones and personal property. I am going to donate 25 million to repairing the Glades. Also tonight my club will not be a club it will be a place to come and get groceries and food. I will make this right". 

The reporters were clambering before Oliver picked one. "Mr.Queen where were you when you heard the news"? 

"I was at my club when I heard it I sent my employees home then went home to check on my sister". 

The next reporter asked, "Mr.Queen why give so much to the Glades"?

"It's not completely out of guilt for my mothers involvement. I built my club in the Glades to help boost the area. By giving this money it can help rebuild it I hope to see a change". 

Another reported asked, "Mr. Queen you were seen in the hospital maternity ward with a woman who works for your company". 

Oliver gave a sigh, "You didn't ask a question but the woman you are talking about is Felicity Smoak. She was pregnant with my child. We now have a couple month old daughter named Jade Megan Oliver. Now that will be all". With that he turned around and walked into his building. 

When he made it to the office Diggle was waiting. Diggle was tasked with hiring more security for the building. During the riots there were vandalisms on the building.

Oliver sat behind the large desk, "Here I am".

Diggle just smiled, "How does it feel"?

Oliver took a deep breath, "I don't know yet. I do know I already feel the stress". 

Diggle smiled, "Well don't be. Helena called and said the lair is now in your basement. She picked up some bow kits for you to replace your old one. Your sister called to tell you that her boyfriend will be living in the mansion with you. I have also hired more security for the manor. Two more people in the surrounding area and one sharpshooter in the top tower."

Oliver nodded, "Okay call Helena to watch Felicity you and I are going down to the Glades. 

Felicity was playing with her daughter and Thea. She was playing peekaboo while Thea tried to tickle her. For some reason Jade wasn't super happy like a lot of babies. "She has Oliver's attitude", Thea remarked. 

Felicity laughed, "Who knows maybe she's not in the mood". 

Thea stared at her, "She is going to be a daddy's girl."

Felicity knew that was true Jade loved Oliver. She stopped crying in his arms she even sleeps on his chest. "There is a good chance of that. I just hope she will love computers". 

Meanwhile Helena was arranging the basement into a lair. It was smaller than the club but it would do. She had it sound proofed and had the door replaced by the one at the club. She was setting up the weapon stands and came across the Dark Archer's bow. It looked amazing. It obviously preformed well in the bad hands why couldn't it in Oliver's. She decided to give it a dark green paint job. 

Later that night

Verdant was packed with people looking for food. Oliver had shown up and personally handed out food and groceries. Of course the news was there and tried to get another interview only to get. "You want me to take time away from them to talk to you"? 

Everyone had thanked him before he left to go back home. When he got there He went to his new lair and saw a very familiar looking bow on his weapon bench. After staring at it and handling it he realized it was Malcolm's Bow just painted a different color. 

Oliver went and stood across from a stationary target and opened fire. His grouping was tight and the arrows went deeper. His bow only took 25 pounds to pull this new one was easily 45. It made a difference. 

He didn't like the idea of using the bow considering he killed the owner. This bow took innocent lives and was used to hit him in the face with it before. 'Everyone gets a second chance". 

End. 

Hope you liked it one more chapter I think till the end


	11. Chapter 11

Bold 11

This is an Epilogue chapter so it's the last one. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. I also hope you have read my other olicity fics. 

Start

It had been six months since the Glades incident and that was putting it lightly. The money Oliver donated went a long way considering Bruce Wayne matched his donation. The Glades were nearly rebuilt better than ever. 

Helena took the role of Oliver's invisible hand. She ran the club, did errands and what ever else he needed. She even still did some patrols solo for petty crime. Street crime was down to an all time low because of Team Arrow. 

Mrs.Queen was still in jail serving 15 life sentences. She dodged the death penalty by revealing Malcolm's past kills and misdeeds. She ended up solving over 20 cases. While in jail Oliver only visited twice while Thea only visited once. She plead for his forgiveness and help. The first time Thea went she told her mom off. The second time she just said that she was ashamed but still loved her. 

Oliver was relived things were running smoothly. After a month at the helm of Queen Consolidated he called Walter. He let his step father take over but still played a role. He knew he would have to take over one day. 

Diggle was now at Carly's all the time and helping her in Big Belly Burger. Oliver only called on him if their family was going out. Oliver liked to venture out with Jade and show her the city but the paparazzi are the worst. Jade was to young to understand what was going on but he didn't like it. Felicity had to hold him back after a paparazzi was yelling and in turn made Jade cry. 

He was a happy father though. There was no worries he could provide for his daughter, was always protected and had a mom and dad. Oliver spoiled his daughter and was super over protective. Felicity always teased him about how much him and Jade are always together. 

Now Oliver in sitting on a blanket in his back yard with his now wife, daughter and sister. He wed Felicity about a month after the earthquakes. Right now they were enjoying the outdoors and nice weather. Jade was crawling around on the grass and did her best to sneak up on Oliver. 

Felicity just smiled, "She is becoming a ninja Oliver". He quickly turned around and played pinned her to the ground and started to tickle her. "Why are you sneaking up on me"? Jade just squealed in laughter. 

Felicity loved watching these moments. "Oliver any more and she will barf". 

He let up and picked Jade up and sat her in his lap. He than fed her some cheese from his sandwich. 

Thea was just a spectator in this family moment. "You guys are so good together". 

Felicity smiled, "Thank you. Where is Roy"? 

Thea rolled her eyes, "He is just working out at his place."

Oliver nodded, "Despite what has happened I am really happy being with our family". 

Thea agreed, "Even without mom and dad I feel fine. Walter is great and you two are great together. Not to mention Jade is adorable". 

Jade giggled and started to crawl toward Thea who started to play with her niece. 

Felicity watched with Oliver, "I am happy too. We have the perfect life". 

Oliver nodded, "Yes we do any chance of giving Jade a sibling"? 

Felicity looked to Oliver with shock, "Wow I thought one would be enough or do you just want a son"? 

Oliver smirked, "No I can just see Jade a sibling then us. All of us being close and happy. I don't see us being as distant as my family was."

Felicity kissed Oliver hard, "I want whatever you want. You know me better than anyone". 

After a few kissed they looked back to Jade who was holding on to Thea's fingers as she was walking. Felicity took pictures immediately wanting to capture the moment while Oliver cheered his daughter on. This was as good as it could get. 

End

Hope you loved it comment on what you liked and what you want to see next.


End file.
